Blake Carrington
Blake Carrington is a main character in the television series, Dynasty on The CW. He is portrayed by Grant Show. He is the ruthless billionaire behind Carrington Atlantic and the father of Fallon and Steven Carrington, and Cristal's new husband. Biography Blake was the Chairman of the Board and former Chief Executive Officer of Carrington Atlantic. He is a ruthless and manipulative man in both business and family matters, who doesn't often appreciate his children like they wish he would. He often plays mind games on his acquaintances to try and catch them in a lie. Relationships Cristal Flores Cristal is Blake's new wife and after five months of dating, they decided to tie the knot in episode one 'I Hardly Recognized you'. Blake displays a caring attitude towards her and concerned about her, treating her very dearly. He loves everything about her but despite their happy relationship, the many secrets she has kept from him strain their relationship repetitively. Like other members of his family, he's not unwilling to lie to her. Fallon Carrington She is the fiery daughter of Blake. Fallon seeks to gain his approval and take control of their family company, but Blake instead gives the responsibility over to Cristal, his new wife, causing the two to go into very bad terms. While he loves her, Blake is not afraid to discipline and scold her, at one point even banishing her from the manor when one of Fallon's "pranks", goes too far. At the end of season one, Fallon has the Board of Directors of Carrington Atlantic vote her father out and her in as CEO of the company. Steven Carrington He is the "liberal" son of Blake. After he plans to frack a burial graveyard that causes a lot more money, Steven left the manor to pursue his own work. When he returned, Steven and his sister, Fallon, met Cristal, who becomes their new stepmother. On various occasions, Steven and Blake have clashed due to Blake's manipulative tendencies and lies. Despite their frequent arguments, they love one another. Appearances Season 1 (22/22) Season 2 (11/22) Trivia *In the original series, Blake is the principal and lead character, while in The CW's Dynasty, he is a supporting main character, and the lead is his daughter, Fallon. **In the original, Blake was a prejudice and hardened man. He was very homophobic to Steven about his sexuality. In the first episodes, he acted sometimes like a villain. But in the 2017 version he is cunning charming and more understandable to Steven and accepts him for who he is, with their main source of conflict coming instead from Steven's liberal and less ruthless business methods clashing with his own. Gallery Dynasty_Poster_Vicious_Ambitious_Delicious.jpg Dynasty Poster Ambitious.jpg Dynasty_Poster_Girls_Just_Want_To_Have_Funds.jpg Blake_Carrington.jpg Blake.jpg Dynasty-CW-TV-series-hero-1368x554.jpg Cast.jpg Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-13-22.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-12-25.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-12-02.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-11-12.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-10-38.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-26-45.png Capture+ 2018-09-24-08-22-37~2.png DYNASTY TREE.PNG Season2Poster.jpg|Blake in official Season 2 Poster PromotionalPosterforDynastyviaNetflix.jpg|Netflix Poster DynastyponNetflixinSpain.jpg|Netflix Poster in Spain References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Carrington Family Category:Male Characters Category:Appears in Season 2